<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshots by malignedaffairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320026">Snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignedaffairs/pseuds/malignedaffairs'>malignedaffairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Emotional Porn, Ficlet Collection, Groping, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Pining, ShiIta, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignedaffairs/pseuds/malignedaffairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments of closeness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui (implied), Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an ongoing collection of separate scenes that randomly come to my mind. Irregular updates, tags will be updated with new chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>There’s something particularly tantalizing about Itachi being asleep. Reaching out as they lie facing each other, Shisui carefully pulls the front of Itachi’s sweatpants down. In the brittle, greyish light of dawn trickling through the blinds, Itachi’s pale skin looks soft down there. All porcelain and little blue veins. The air smells of sleep and used bedsheets. He’s breathing evenly, lips slightly parted, most of his face covered in black hair sprawling around the pillow’s striped linen. Shisui licks his lip. He starts gently stroking Itachi’s cock, losing himself to the velvety feel on his fingertips. Itachi stirs a little. If he’s awake, he doesn’t show. His hips shift lazily though, giving Shisui better access.</p>
<p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Watermelon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Itachi can’t stop staring. He never can. The blazing sunlight of the early August day glistens on the droplets of water that cover Shisui’s tanned back. He’s sitting on the burnt grass at the banks of the Nakano, nibbling at a piece of watermelon, watching Shisui wade through shallow water a few metres away. The sweet fruit feels cool on his tongue. Shisui always brings the food and seems to take great pride in surprising Itachi with a new treat every time. He smiles to himself at the thought.</p>
<p>The sensation of sudden cold jolts him out of his thoughts as he jerks his head around to meet black eyes gleaming back at him with mischief and staged dismay. “What do we have here! Not joining me in the water and eating all the sweets by himself. Well, I should have foreseen that.” Shisui pulls his wet hand from Itachi’s nape and flashes a wide grin, obviously satisfied at his successful sneak assault. He lets himself sink into the grass next to Itachi, reaching for a piece of melon. Droplets of water run down his neck and shoulder, curving around well-defined muscles as he moves. Itachi’s heart beats faster. He watches as Shisui bites into a piece of watermelon, watches his lips move and those jet-black curls fall into his face. Shisui looks content, gleaming with mirth and a hidden wisdom Itachi can never quite grasp. He’s in awe. Yet, painfully aware of his blatancy, he forces himself to avert his gaze.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a small piece of fruit falls down onto Shisui’s folded leg. If Itachi has done a good job not looking that way so far, his resolve breaks as his gaze follows the piece of watermelon slip towards the inner side of the upper thigh, leaving a glistening trace near the hem of Shisui’s swimming trunks. Itachi’s erection feels hot between his legs. He stares, heart beating, cheeks glowing, mind racing.</p>
<p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Listener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Implied Shiitasasu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sasuke is trying hard to get them out of his head. The images of little sweat drops gathering in that dip between Itachi’s collarbones. The sensation of Shisui’s weight pinning him down. Someone’s breath in his face, in passing. The way Itachi bends over in exhaustion, resting his hands on his upper thighs when they’re done, all covered in grime. Light-hearted laughter. It’s been an intense day of training and he’s aching all over, looking forward to a good night’s sleep. Yet something is burning in his center, something he doesn’t quite understand yet. If he were to give it a colour, it would be a glowing red, like the colour you only see when you close your eyes against the blazing sun. It’s the wee hours, he has no idea how long he’s already been lying awake on his futon as the night is alive all around him and inside him, too. His brother and Shisui next door are trying their best to keep their pitch down – or at least Itachi does, Shisui, he’s not so sure – but the sounds of skin slapping against skin, of muffled gasps and occasional soft moans are edging their way into his consciousness no matter how hard he tries not to listen. The bedsheets rustle whenever the pair shifts their weights. Figures start moving before Sasuke’s eyes, materializing in thin air, dancing in an ominous rhythm unknown to anyone but him. The next morning, he can’t tell when he fell asleep.</p>
<p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The sound of raindrops pelting on the wooden roof trickles into Shisui’s consciousness. The last few embers are smoldering in the dark, slowly surrendering to the crisp night’s cold that has taken over since. Covered under a pile of comforters and blankets, Shisui feels warm and relaxed. Half asleep, he nuzzles deeper into his pillow as he suddenly feels Itachi shifting behind him and pushing against his back, wrapping an arm around his waist. Smiling happily, he drifts back into a dreamy slumber.</p>
<p>When he wakes up next, it’s to the sensation of hot bare skin pressing flush against his naked back. His shirt is rolled up awkwardly and he distantly registers the pecks around his nape and shoulder – tentative and demanding as if that wasn’t a contradiction, but of course everything about Itachi is a contradiction. Itachi’s breathing has quickened. Shisui can feel the boy’s hard arousal against the backside of his pants, a hand roaming over his abdomen up to his chest, groping at his nipples. Oh yes, Shisui can work with that. Feeling the heat gathering in his own lower body, he moves to turn around, but Itachi stops him. “Stay like that. Relax.” A hoarse whisper near his ear. Then he feels his pants being pulled down, and the sound of skin being slicked with oil. Seconds later, Itachi slides his cock between Shisui’s upper thighs and starts thrusting, and quick. Shisui vaguely wonders where the hell this sudden intensity comes from, but soon gives up on making any sense of the situation. He presses his legs together and loses himself to the sensation of the hot hardness sliding back and forth along his balls, brushing his entrance and sending waves of pleasure up his thighs. Shisui doesn’t register when he reaches down for his own cock, rendered lightheaded by Itachi’s moans and his fingers digging roughly into his ass cheeks from behind. It all blurs into a medley of gasps and moans, damp and salty skin, and the musky smell of sleepwear and arousal. As Itachi tightens his grip on his hips, shuddering and gasping, Shisui feels a warm wetness spread between his legs. He can’t see Itachi in the dark behind him, but he senses the ferocity, the lust. It’s too much. Seconds later, feeling Itachi’s breath still hot at his nape, an occasional flick of his tongue against the sensitive spot behind his ear, he comes.</p>
<p>Sweaty and spent, they lie next to each other, listening to the song of the raindrops for what feels like hours. When Shisui finally regains his words and turns to ask what the hell just happened, Itachi is already fast asleep.</p>
<p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Those eyes – lethal weapons, pride and curse of their lineage, usually so sharp, so alert. They meet his own for a split second, before suddenly darkening, hazy and unfocused. His whole body jolts, head jerking back, and he lets out a long, voiceless moan. And then, acting on some sort of wonderful caprice of nature, his eyes roll back. Those beautiful eyes, robbed of their deadly potency for a few short seconds, leaving him defenseless on levels reaching deep into his essence. Shisui feels so fucking special to be a witness to this, hypnotized by the effort of taking everything in. Without ever discussing it, they both know Itachi would never allow himself to be seen like this by anyone else. Vigorously rolling his hips into the warmth between those spread, shaky legs, Shisui gets lost in the sensation Itachi draws out of his body. He wants to eat him up, to drown in his scent. He wants to destroy him, and keep him safe, all at once. The realization brings tears to his eyes. Leaning down, he starts telling him all that, desperate raspy whispers near his ear, stubble scraping Itachi’s neck, and Itachi pulls him close, damp hot skin and light-headed chuckles. Shisui comes then, tears rolling into Itachi’s hair that graciously covers his face. Itachi must have noticed, but he just strokes his hands up and down his back soothingly. They lie together like this for a long time. As they move to get up, the sun has long set.</p>
<p>*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>